


What he was thinking.

by Legacy203 (orphan_account)



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legacy203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Cloud strife as he and his fellow warriors return to their world's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he was thinking.

"Here ends the war of the gods....Destiny's hand cannot be stayed......."

Cloud strife slowly lowered his buster sword to the ground as the words of the defeated god of Discord reached him.Even he could see the fiery blood from the beaten deity dripping from where he slightly levitated in front of the warriors of Cosmos.After 13 cycles it was finally over.

A flash of light drew his attention slightly to the back as Tidus disappeared from sight.It was time to go.One by one,his fellow warriors began to dissappear before his turn came.With a final look at the fading deity,cloud let go of any resistance and flashed away as well.

"Begone mortals......"

############################

Cloud opened his eyes and looked around in amazement at his surroundings.They were in a field full of wild flowers.The sight of it was enough to bring tears to the eyes at it's beauty.

"The long battle has finally come to an end."

The warrior of light's words were music to his ears.A small smile played on his lips,not seen by his fellow warriors.Finally.

He had begun remembering much when he got his crystal.The long cycle had been a burden for cloud and his memories had shown him so.To think that 13 cycles had spanned 60 years and they had either forgotten at their defeat or simply not known.So many warriors lost....so many faces forgotten.He cringed at the thought. 

And to think that HE had survived ELEVEN cycles unbeaten,only to forget at his defeat by Chaos in the twelfth cycle.Damn.Just damn.

His memories revealed his summoning by Chaos in the first cycle.His fights with the earlier of cosmo's champions.He smirked.To think that none of the warriors he stood with now or the ones from chaos side had been around from the first cycle.Except Garland maybe.But everybody else had replaced some other fallen warrior from a previous cycle.Except him of course.

He closed his eyes and recalled their faces from his fights with them during the war.Their faces,names,hopes they had told him as he battled them and even the nicknames they had given each other came at once as if called,no longer locked away by Shinryu.

Prishe,Shanttoto,Vincent(to think he forgot him),Rikku,Paine,Noctis,Snow villiers,Lightning,Sera,Yuna,Lulu,Wakka,Hope estheim and so many others.......

To tell the truth,from each side of Chaos and Harmony had come no less than a hundred warriors.Many had not survived the healing and robbing of experiences of Shinryu and had faded once and for all from the eternal struggle.Many hadn't even seen the end of a cycle.This was from both sides launching ambushes on newly summoned or unsuspecting warriors.Some though summoned had not been fighters at all and perished.And yet.....He had met every one of them,good and bad,chaos or harmony.And each had left his or her own mark.He mostly had talked to those on harmony's side more though.Some he had even secretly defended from his fellow chaos warriors.He had learned of their dreams,hopes,friends and home worlds and so much more.Each fading of a warrior he had come to befriend made him hurt when they did not survive purification. 

Two meetings had left an unforgettable experience though.First was.....her.Aerith.

To think even the dead could be summoned.He had frozen at the sight of her coming straight at him with her staff to defend lightning from one of his attacks.Her eyes had not shown any recognition of him at all when they met though.

He had questioned the god of Discord on the matter and received an answer after a dark chuckle from the deity.

"Of course she doesn't recognise you.Either she has not regained her memories or else she was summoned from a time before she met you.You said she was dead,was she not? "

Cloud had merely nodded and left the deity's presence.Hope had spread in his heart....only to be crushed. 

Garland had taken her as his own personal enemy from which she would gain her crystal,not cloud.There had been no hope.Also her Ancient abilities had seemed to be able to open a portal momentarily to their own world of Gaia.She could use her powers to let everyone,even cosmos,escape the war.

Chaos wasn't having it.

A kill on sight order had been decreed. 

And Garland had carried it out with ruthless precision. 

Cloud arrived to see her beaten and bruised on the floor of kefka's lab/castle,Garland towering over her.He had lived to regret his actions even many cycles afterwards.With a roar cloud had unleashed the might of his blade on garland who,try as he might,was no match for his fellow chaos warrior.

Leaving his blade impaled in the armoured warrior's chest as he faded,cloud had cradled the beauty in his arms as she faded completely from the war.Her eyes had met his and familiarity had returned full force in them,even as he wept and she faded,she had smiled.

She smiled till the end. 

Even as her body turned to pink mist she had talked and told him once more.

"I never blamed you.Not once.You came for me....that's all that matters."

She faded and left his arms empty and he had howled like a child losing something close to his heart.

He hadn't noticed a shocked and shaken Ultimicia leave the sight of battle nor heard her report to her fellow warriors.Since then they gave him a wide berth.Boy had power.Mess with him and shit would get real quick.

Cycles came and went and then....her.

Tifa.

His childhood friend.

His love.

Seeing Sephiroth dare point his blade at her was all it took.

"Pointing your blade against me? Very well.You leave me little choice."

Cloud had made him eat those words for breakfast.And after......

"Cloud.Will I ever see you again? "

Those words hit him worse than an omnislash.

Then the fight with Chaos and the end of his winning streak of cycles.

And now this.Finally.Victory.

Instinctively he knew that every faded warrior had returned to their own worlds,even the ones killed by manikins or those unable to survive purification.His heart and crystal told him so.And now he had a lover and maybe soon a wife?....to return to.He had heard Tidus last message and seen him go along with Zidane and Squall following close.

"Besides.I'm always right here......"

"We're returning....to where we're supposed to be."

"Perhaps we can go on a mission together again. "

Cloud felt his crystal hum and placed his buster sword on his shoulder as he turned and walked towards a field of flowers. 

"Not interested."

He didn't mean it and he and those still left knew it.They didn't see the parting tear drop from his eye as he faded.

####################################

He appeared in the church and seating on one of the chairs was Tifa.She was as beautiful as ever,her raven hair moving softly across her angelic face as a small wind blew in the church.A smile was on her lips as they gazed at each other lovingly. 

"We've never met,huh?"

He scratched his head sheepishly at her words. 

"Something like that."

They were in each others arms in seconds.Hugging each other as if afraid the other would dissappear.If only they knew of similar reunions happening in other worlds.Not just lovers but sisters(Sera and lightning),Near family(Cecil and kain) and friends as well(Paine,Rikku and Yuna).Also simultaneously happening,sadly,was the loss of memories.Cloud and Tifa were frantic as memories of dissidia started fading.Memories of the friends they made and their knowledge of said friends in other worlds all just disappearing.

Cloud suddenly stopped panicking and held Tifa close.

"No worries.We will all see other someday.No distance of worlds will keep us apart.All those guys...We will meet and know each other again as soon as we see each other.All of them.Even those who fought for a moment in the cycle.Even Cosmos.We'll all save the world together again someday.Something will bring us all together again once more.So no fear.One day all of us will be together again."

As if his words had reached them they calmed down.As there memories faded they held those closest to them.Firion in his own world held the wild rose that had brought him and lightning peace. 

"He is right.This isn't the end.Another dream is waiting to begin...."

As Cloud felt the memories fade and he and Tifa walked arm in arm out the church,something made him look back.Their near the pool stood Aeris who smiled,winked and disappeared out of sight.Also there stood Cosmos,no longer sad and troubled,but smiling happily and behind her every single one of her champions since the first cycle with the victorious twelve at the forefront before they faded away from view.

Cloud smiled.

Yes.They would be together again one day.All of them,the dearly departed and those still around.They would be more missions to go to,adventures to take and friends to make.They never forget each other.

As their memories of dissidia faded and they held each other close in their respective worlds,something came to the minds of the champions and the goddess of Harmony watching over them.

They would continue on the road that leads to the Final Fantasy.All together as one.

Cloud and Tifa left the church and closed it's doors behind them,not noticing the Wild red Rose that bloomed among the yellow flowers.A promise of Adventures yet to come and friendships and bonds that spanned whole worlds that would never be forgotten.Of new dreams waiting to begin.......

The End.


End file.
